List of notable Sigma elevator installations
This is a list of notable Sigma Elevator elevator installations. Armenia * Debenhams, Yerevan (2010) * SAS Supermarket, Yerevan (2010) * Next, Yerevan (2008) * Elite Plaza Tower, Yerevan (2012) * Arami Street 14, Yerevan (2011) China Mainland China *LG Tower Beijing, Beijing *Several stations of the Beijing Subway, Beijing **Caishikou Station (Line 4 and 7, 2009) **Huayuanqiao Station (Line 6, 2012) **Zhichunlu Station (Line 10) **Shilihe Station (Line 10) **Beigongmen Station (Line 4) *Zhulin Commerce Plaza, Taiyuan *Optics Valley Square, Wuhan (Service elevator) Hong Kong *Tsuen Wan Plaza, Tsuen Wan (2015) Modernization of 1991 GoldStar elevators. *33 Argyle Street, Mong Kok (2007) Modernization of 1976 Schindler elevators *Best Western Hotel Causeway Bay (2011) *MPM Shopping Mall, Mong Kok (2007) *Sheung Shui Plaza Pedestrian Footbridge, Sheung Shui (2017, Sigma Muse NV only, with Otis Gen2 standard) *Central Macau Ferry Pedestrian Footbridge, Sheung Shui (2018, Sigma Muse NV only, with Otis Gen2 standard) *The Long Beach, Tai Kok Tsui (2008) *Yuen Chau Kok Complex, Sha Tin (2017) *Aqua Marine, Lai Chi Kok (2005) *Yuen Long Leisure and Cultural Building, Yuen Long (2017) *Tuen Mun Siu Lun Government Complex, Tuen Mun (2019) *BUTTERFLY ON WATERFRONT， Sai Ying Pun (2010) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Kowloon *Hunghom Peninsula, Hung Hom (2002)Refurbished by Schindler in 2008 and the name changed to Harbour Place. *Lower Ngau Tau Kok Estate (Section 1) (2012) **Kwai Leoung House **Kwai Yuet House **Kwai Hin House **Kwai Sun House **Kwai Fai House *Sha Tin Pass Estate, Wong Tai Sin (2011) *Shek Kip Mei Estate, Shek Kip Mei, Sham Shui Po **Mei Yue House (2006) **Mei Ying House (2006) **Mei Leong House (2012) **Mei Wui House (2012) **Ancillary Facilities Block (2012) *Choi Tak Estate, Kowloon Bay (2010) **Shopping centre **Choi Chun House **Choi Yin House **Choi Leoung Houae **Choi King House *Un Chau Estate Phase 5, Cheung Sha Wan (2012) **Un Him House Complex Facilities Building **Un Moon House **Un Wai House **Un Yat House *Wing Cheong Estate, Sham Shui Po (2013) *Hung Hom Estate, Hung Hom (2011) **Hung Sing House **Hung Ki House **Hung Yiu House *Yau Lai Estate, Yau Tong (2010) **Yan Lai House **Hing Lai House **Hong Lai House **Lift Tower (direct to Yau Tong Estate) New Territories *Tin Ching Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2010) **Ching Pik House **Ching Hoi House **Ancillary Facilities Block *Tsui Fu House, Tin Fu Court, Tin Shui Wai (2007) *Tai Hing Estate, Tuen Mun (2005-2008, 2010-2013) *Sam Shing Estate, Tuen Mun (2011-2014)Elevators in these building replaced from Sabiem under the Lift Modernisation Programme. *Shek Mun Estate, Sha Tin (2009) **Kin Shek House **Mei Shek House *Hin Yiu Estate, Tai Wai, Sha Tin (2006) *Kwai Tsui Estate, Kwai Chung (2018) **Bik Tsui House **Luk Tsui House ChoiTakSigma.jpg|Sigma elevators in Choi Tak Shopping Centre. Sigma_Elevator_Generic_%282%29.jpg|Inside one of the two Sigma elevators at Choi Tak Shopping Centre. Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Mal Artha Gading (2004) *Mall Kelapa Gading 3 (2003) *La Piazza, Kelapa Gading *Menara Satu Kelapa Gading *Lotte Mart Kelapa Gading *Baywalk Mall, Pluit (2013) *Seaview Condominium, Pluit *Grand Mercure Jakarta Kota *Omni Hospital Pulomas (new wing) *Gading Pluit Hospital *St. Andreas Kim Tae Gon Catholic Church Kelapa Gading (basement access) *Toyota Motor Manufacturing Indonesia (modernized from GoldStar elevators) *Mitra Keluarga Kelapa Gading Hospital (2002) Central Jakarta *Grand Sahid Jaya Hotel (2015)Replacement of the main elevators in the older, 18-stories building. They were formerly 1970s Otis elevators modernized into Elevonic 411 M in the 1990s. *Sahid Sudirman Residences *Sahid Sahirman Memorial Hospital *Tanah Abang Blok A and F *Metro Tanah Abang Wholesale Center (Extension) (2015) *Plaza IndonesiaRefurbishment of 1989 GoldStar elevators in 2007 (later refurbished again in 2013), and later modernization of several service elevators in 2014. *Grand Hyatt Jakarta (modernization of GoldStar elevators) *Thamrin Residences (2008) *Cosmo Terrace, Mansion and Residence *Amaris Hotel Thamrin City *Teras Benhil *Teater Besar Taman Ismail Marzuki *Ibis Budget Cikini (formerly Hotel Formule1 Cikini) *Ibis Budget Menteng (formerly Hotel Formule1 Menteng, modernized from a GoldStar elevator) *Keris Galeri Menteng (modernization of 1980s GoldStar elevator) *Grand Cemara Hotel (modernization of 1994 GoldStar elevators) *Menara Salemba, Senen *Salemba Residence, Senen *Astragraphia Building, Kramat Raya *Mediterania Boulevard Residences Kemayoran (2006) *Mediterania Palace Residances Kemayoran (2003) *GKI Samanhudi Church *Luminor Pecenongan Hotel *Amaris Hotel Pasar Baru (2014) *Ibis Jakarta Harmoni (2015) *Swiss-Belhotel Mangga Besar (2009) *Apartemen Grand Kartini, Mangga Besar *favehotel Zainul Arifin (2014) *Green Pramuka Square (2016) West Jakarta *Mall Taman Anggrek (2011)Installation of six scenic elevators in the atrium, replacing the previous two large LG scenic elevators from 1996. *Mall Ciputra (modernization of GoldStar elevators) *Podomoro City **Central Park Mall (2009) **Pullman Jakarta Central Park (2009) **Mediterrania Garden Residence I and II **Royal Mediterrania Garden Residence *Seasons City *Tarumanegara University *Wisma 76 *Wisma Slipi (2016, replacement from Dong Yang elevators) *Harco Glodok *Blugreen Integrated Boutique Office SIGMA Elevators CentralParkMall-JKT.jpg|Sigma elevators at Central Park Mall Jakarta, Indonesia East Jakarta *Indonesia International Institute for Life-Sciences (i3L) *Kalbis Institute *Pusat Grosir Cililitan (Cililitan Wholesale Center) *Apartemen Bassura City (2015) *Adhyaksa General Hospital *Rusunawa Jatinegara Barat (2015)Warga Di Rusunawa Jatinegara Masih Asing Gunakan Lift - Okezone (Elevator lobby is shown on this site) *Rusun Rawa Bebek, Cakung (2016) South Jakarta *Poins Square, Lebak Bulus (2003) *Hamptons Park (2008) *K-Link Tower *Medistra Hospital *Oakwood Mega Kuningan Jakarta *Permata Kuningan *Wira Usaha Building *Pasaraya Grande Blok M - Building B (2008) *Blok M Square (2007) *Blok M PlazaCarpark elevators, modernized from GoldStar elevators (1989) with Indonesian automated voices, with the voices are still original. *Alila SCBD Jakarta (2017)Contains the first Sigma e*route destination dispatch system in Indonesia. *Panin Center (2016-2017, replacement from 1984 Otis elevators) *Senayan Trade Center (2002) *Plaza Semanggi (2002) **Veteran RI Building (2002) *fX Sudirman (2007, additional scenic elevators) *Brawijaya Women's and Children's Hospital *POP! Hotel Kemang *Kemang Square (2004) *Malinda Design Center (formerly La Codefin Kemang) (2009) *Plaza Oktroi Kemang (2003) *Forme Building (Kemang 37) *Plaza Kemang 88 *Dharmawangsa Square (2002) *Amoz Cozy Hotel *Grand Lucky Supermarket Radio Dalam *1Park Avenue Residences *The Pakubuwono Springs (2017) *Kalibata City Apartments *Apartemen Pondok Klub Villa (modernized from GoldStar scenic elevators) *Green Palace Apartment - Kalibata City *Pejaten Philips (Main Building) (modernized from 1990s GoldStar elevators) *Signature Park, Tebet *V Hotel Tebet *Patria Park, Cawang Bandung *Aston Primera Pasteur Hotel *Grand Pasundan Hotel *Paskal Hypersquare *Riau Junction (2006) *Anggrek Shopping Hotel *Trans Studio Bandung Complex **Ibis Bandung Trans Studio (2011) **The Trans Luxury Hotel Bandung *BTC Fashion Hotel *Padma Hotel Bandung (modernization of a GoldStar service elevator) *Ibis Budget Asia Afrika *V Hotel & Residence Bandung *Verona Palace Babakan Jeruk *Pasar Baru Trade Center (exterior scenic elevators) *Hasan Sadikin Hospital *Mayfair Sukajadi *Hotel Sukajadi (newer wing) *Kembang Hotel *Setiabudi Supermarket Yogyakarta *Hotel Santika Premiere Jogja (2009, replacement from GoldStar 1990's elevators) *Royal Ambarrukmo Hotel (2010, replacement from unknown 1966 elevators) *POP! Hotel Gandekan (2013) *POP! Hotel Sangaji *NEO Hotel Malioboro (2014) *Jambuluwuk Malioboro Boutique Hotel (2010) *Cordela Hotel Kartika Dewi (2015) *Jogjatronik Mall (2004) Semarang *Hotel Santika Premiere Semarang *Amaris Hotel Semarang Pemuda *Quest Hotel Semarang *Neo Hotel Candi *Plaza Simpang Lima (modernization) *Columbia Asia Semarang Hospital Surabaya *Pakuwon Trade Center (PTC) and Pakuwon Indah Supermall (PIS) (2003) *La Viz Apartment (2016) *Orchard & Tanglin Apartments at Pakuwon Mall (2017) *Lenmarc Mall (2010) **Adhiwangsa Apartment *Gunawangsa Merr Apartment *Gotong Royong Hospital *Dyandra Convention Center (formerly Gramedia Expo) *Tunjungan Plaza 1 (2007, replacement from GoldStar elevators) *Swiss-Belinn Tunjungan (2015) *Jembatan Merah Plaza 2 *Pasar Atom Mall *Atlas Sports Club *MEX Surabaya (express elevator) *Hotel 88 Embong Kenongo *Hotel 88 Embong Malang *Hotel Aria Centra Surabaya *Mitra Keluarga Surabaya Hospital (modernized from Goldstar/LG elevators) Bali Badung Regency *Bali Nusa Dua Convention Center, Nusa Dua (2011) *Grand Hyatt Bali Nusa Dua (2007)Modernization of several GoldStar elevators and installation of two additional elevators. *Le Meridien Bali Jimbaran (2012) *Benøa Square (2011) *Novotel Bali Ngurah Rai Airport (2015) *Quest Hotel Tuban (2011) *Yan's House Kuta (2016) *Kutabex Beach Front Hotel and The Kuta Beach Heritage Hotel (2010) *Harper Kuta Hotel (2013) *Amaris Hotel Sunset Road (2013) *Amaris Hotel Dewi Sri (2013) *Sunset 100 Boutique Hotel 1 and 2 (2009 and 2011 respectively) *OCBC NISP Sunset Road (2018) *Swiss-Belhotel Rainforest Hotel (2012) *Mercure HarvestLand Kuta Hotel (2010) *Best Western Kuta Resort (2009) *The Magani Legian (2012) *Amaris Hotel Lebak Bene (2014-2015) *Amaris Hotel Seminyak (2012) *Grandmas Hotels Seminyak (2012) *Ramada Encore Bali Seminyak (2014) *U Paasha Hotel Seminyak (2013) *Courtyard by Marriott Bali Seminyak (2013) *The Trans Resort Bali, Seminyak (2013-2014) *W Retreat Bali, Seminyak (2010) *Paragon Suites & Resort, Batu Belig (2014) *ZIA Hotel Seminyak (2015) Denpasar City *Pucuk Permata Hati Womens & Childrens Hospital *Pratama Bina Usada Clinic *Jl. Teuku Umar No. 88 (2013) *Amaris Hotel Teuku Umar (2014) *Kasih Ibu General Hospital Denpasar (2011) *Dharma Sidhi Main Clinic (2013) *Prima Medika Hospital (Extension Building) (2017) Others *Ace Hardware Batubulan, Gianyar (2015, second hand/used elevator reinstalled) *Anumana Hotel, Ubud (2015) *Kasih Ibu General Hospital Tabanan, Tabanan *Kasih Ibu General Hospital Saba, Gianyar Sigma elevator ParagonSuitesBali.jpg|Two Sigma elevators (2014) at Paragon Suites & Resort Batu Belig, Bali Sigma_ALB6.jpg|A Sigma elevator in Amaris Hotel Lebak Bene, Bali (2014-2015) Makassar *Mall GTC (2004) *Trans Kalla (2009) **Trans Studio Mall Makassar **Menara Bank Mega *Mall Panakukang (2004) **Matahari Dept. Store *Mall Ratu Indah (parking elevator) *Panakkukang Square (2005) *Karebosi Condotel *Makassar Town Square *SPM Karebosi (2005) Banten *Hotel Citradream Bintaro, Tangerang (2014) *Lotte Mall Bintaro, Tangerang (2012) *Premier Bintaro Hospital, Tangerang (service elevator) *Living Plaza Bintaro, Tangerang (2014) *Heritage Factory Outlet - Bintaro Junction, Tangerang *Gramedia World Bintaro *POP! Hotel BSD City, Tangerang *Swiss German University, Tangerang *Eka Hospital BSD, Tangerang *BSD Junction, Tangerang (2005) *Maxlynn Baby and Kids Super Store, BSD City, Tangerang *The Grantage Hotel and Sky Lounge, BSD City, Tangerang *Summarecon Mall Serpong, Tangerang *Fame Hotel Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Bethsaida Hospital Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Wisma BCA Gading Serpong, Tangerang *SD-SMP-SMA Terpadu Pahoa Gedung F, Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Wihara Ekayana Serpong, Tangerang *Metropolis Town Square, Tangerang *Bale Kota Mall, Tangerang *U-Residences 1, Tangerang *Pelita Harapan University (Building E), Lippo Village, Tangerang *Orchardz Hotel Bandara, Tangerang *Belmont Residence Apartments, Tangerang *Grand Pakubowono Terrace, Tangerang *Pakubowono Terrace, Tangerang *Rumah Sakit Mitra Keluarga Bintaro, Tangerang (2019) Bekasi *BluPlaza *Bekasi Trade Center *HARRIS Hotel Bekasi (2014) *Horison Hotel Bekasi *Plasa Cibubur *Mitra Keluarga Cibubur Hospital *Apartemen Grand Centerpoint Bogor *Hotel Santika Bogor *Bogor Trade Mall (BTM) *Lippo Plaza Bogor (Ekalokasari Plaza) *Bogor Medical Center *Aston Sentul Lake Resort & Conference Center, Sentul City Riau Islands *Sahid Batam Center Hotel & Convention, Batam *Harmoni Hotel, Batam (2007) *Kepri Mall, Batam *Swiss-Belinn Batam, Batam (2002) *Planet Holiday Hotel, Batam Other cities *ITC Depok, Depok (2007) *Loka Cibubur, Depok (2017) *Swiss-Belhotel Cirebon, Cirebon *The Sunan Hotel, Solo *Solo Station, Solo *Amaris Hotel Madiun, Madiun *Golden Tulip Mataram, Lombok (2015) *Kualanamu International Airport, Medan (2013) *Medan Station, Medan *The Crew Hotel KNO, Medan *Supadio International Airport, Pontianak (2016) Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Ramada Plaza KL Sentral *Centro Office Tower *Terminal Bersepadu Selatan *Putra Station (KTM Komuter) *One Stop Residence Hotel & Office Kelantan *Pelangi Condominium, Kota Bharu *Tesco Kota Bharu *Kalifa Hotel & Suites, Kota Bharu *Bazar Tuan Padang, Kota Bharu *Rayyan Soffea Hotel, Kota Bharu *UTC Kota Bharu *Kota Bharu Trade Centre, Kota Bharu *De'viana Hotel & Apartment, Kota Bharu *Bazar Siti Aisyah, Kota Bharu *Hospital University Science Malaysia, Kubang Kerian *Bazar Tok Guru, Kota Bharu Penang *Tesco Tanjung Pinang *Tesco Tanjung Tokong (2011) *Sunway Hotel Georgetown, George Town (modernized from GoldStar elevators) Others *Chin Swee Temple, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Hatten Hotel Melaka and Hatten Square, Melaka (2011) *Tesco Extra Tebrau City, Johor Bahru, Johor *KSL City Mall Johor Bahru Johor Russia Moscow * Hotel Cosmos * Lotte Plaza Shopping Center * Lotte Hotel Moscow * Holiday Inn Simonovsky * Grand City Shopping Center * Antei * Mariel' Shopping Center, Mar'ino * Tricolor Apartment (or Rostokinskaya) * Triumph Palace Apartment Building * Microgorod v Lesu Apartment Building * Vorob'evy Gorod Apartment Building * June Shopping Center * Zolotoy Vavilon Shopping Center * Na Begovoy Shopping Center Others * Malyi GUM Shopping Center, Vladivostok (2011) * Fresh Plaza Business Center, Vladivostok (2007) * Leonova, 66 Apartment Complex, Vladivostok (2012) * Fetisov Arena, Vladivostok (2012) * Family Park BC, Vladivostok (2010) * Meridian SC, Artem (2006) * Frunze, 34 Apartment Building, Ussuriysk (2007) * More Moll Shopping Center, Sochi Singapore *Housing and Development Board (HDB): **Block 98, 709, 748C Bedok **Block 406 Tampines **Block 886A Tampines Street 83 **Block 442, 475 Pasir Ris (2015) **Block 147 Simei Street 2 **Block 216 Jurong East Street 21 **Block 9B Taman Jurong **Block 123, 309A, 513 Ang Mo Kio **Block 117, 139, 179, 275A Bishan **Block 203, 206, 208B, 320, 350 Clementi **Block 173, 185, 194B, 266 Bukit Batok **Block 226, 255 Bukit Batok East **Block 624 Khatib **Block 203, 602, 793 Yishun **Block 176 Boon Lay (2011) **Block 511 Sembawang **Block 748A Belvia (Bedok Reservoir) **Block 144 Potong Pasir Avenue 2 **Block 18C Machperson (2016) **Block 118 Aljunied **Block 321 Ubi Avenue 1 **Block 10 Eunos **Block 413 Pandan Gardens **Block 261, 263 Waterloo Street **Block 531 Upper Cross Street (2017, replacement from Fujitec elevator) **Block 163B Rivervale Crescent **Block 314B Waterway Cascadia, Punggol **Block 294A Cheng Lim **Block 122B Edgedale Plains, Punggol **Block 439 Fernvale Road MSCP **Block 403, 404, 413 Pandan Gardens (replacement from 1970s Toshiba elevators) **Block 6, 16 Bukit Ho Swee **Block 10, 10A and 10B Bendemeer Road (2016) **Block 805 King George's Avenue, Rochor **Block 269A, 269B Queen Street **Elias Mall (car park section) **Gek Poh Ville Shopping Centre *WCEGA Tower, Bukit Batok *TradeHub 21, Jurong East *Jurong West SRC *Block 9B Taman Jurong Private Apartments (replacement from 1970s Fiam elevator) *Singapore Polytechnic - Block T19 *Community Clubs/Centres in Singapore: **Buona Vista Community Club **Kembangan Community Centre **Changi Simei Community Centre (2014) **Ci Yuan Community Club, Hougang **Sembawang Community Centre **Punggol 21 Community Club Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok Ratchathewi and Phayathai *The Sukosol Bangkok (Carpark elevators)Replacement from Thyman elevators. *Bangkok City Hotel (Guestroom elevators) Bobae and Yaowaraj *Grand China Hotel Bangkok *Prime Hotel Central Station Bangkok (Formerly Centra Central Station Hotel Bangkok) Other districts *The Palladium World Shopping Center *Fashion Mall (Currently closed) *Navy Club North Bangkok Donmuang, Bangkhen, West Ramintra and East Chaengwattana * IT Square Laksi (Retail elevators) * The Walk Kaset-Nawamin East Bangkok * Sammakorn Place * ZAYN Hotel Bangkok South Bangkok Sathorn, Silom, Surawongse and Bangrak *BIS Building (Phase 1) *Vanilla Moon Asoke, Phrompong and Thonglor-Ekamai *Jasmine City Building *Jasmine City Hotel *Rain Hill *Fifty Fifth Thonglor *Grand Tower Inn Sukhumvit 55 *RSU Tower *Bangkok Mediplex *The Horizon Bangna, Bangchak, Onnut and Phrakanong *Pickadaily Bangkok *Jasmine Resort Hotel *Index Living Mall Bangna Other districts *Citrus Sukhumvit 11 *CentralWorld **Zone B **Isetan Department Store *Rajamangala University of Technology Krungthep (New Faculty of Science Building) *Theptharin Hospital (Lifestyle Building) North Thonburi * SC Plaza * Chintawatchai Building South Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) ** Visawa Wattana Building Central Region Nonthaburi Rattanathibet and Ngamwongwan *CentralPlaza Rattanathibet (Carpark) *Richmond Stylish Convention Hotel West Chaengwattana and Pakkret *World Medical Center Hospital *IMPACT Exhibition and Convention Center (Indoor Parking 2) *Pakkred Secondary School (LG Brand) Other districts * The Walk Ratchaphruek * River Plaza and Major Cineplex Nonthaburi Other cities * Ayutthaya City Park, Ayutthaya (Robinson Dept. Store) * Tara Grand Hotel and Spa, Pathumthani * Imperial World Samrong, Samut Prakan North Region * Rueanphae Royal Park Hotel, Phitsanulok Northeast Region * City Park Hotel, Nakhon Ratchasima East Region Pattaya *AVANI Pattaya Resort and Spa (Formerly Pattaya Marriott Resort and Spa) *Pattaya Centre Hotel *D Varee Jomtien Beach (Some of the elevators have been modernized to Otis) *B2 Jomtien Hotel *B2 Sea View Pattaya Hotel *Aiyara Grand Hotel *TSix5 Hotel *TSix5 365.25 Hotel *Way Hotel Pattaya *Wave Hotel Pattaya United Arab Emirates * Ramada Hotel Sahara Mall, Sharjah * Khalid Al-Attar Tower, Dubai *Millenium Plaza Hotel, Dubai *Al Khaleej Centre, Dubai *Al Khor Tower, Ajman United States *Loews Hotel 1000, Seattle, WA *Sheraton Puerto Rico Hotel & Casino, San Juan, PR *Condado Lagoon Villas - Caribe Hilton, San Juan, PR Other countries *Zabarte Town Center, Caloocan City, Philippines *Al Rames Tower, Doha, Qatar *Darwaza Tower, Kuwait City, Kuwait *Ocean Two, Panama City, Panama *Torre Global Bank, Panama City, Panama *Plaza La Castellana, Caracas, Venezuela *Emerald Tower, Astana, Kazakhstan *Trade Center Ocena Plaza, Kiev, Ukraine *Biro Mencegah Rasuah, Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei *Dewan Majlis Mensyuarat Negara, Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei Notes and references External links *PT. Jaya Kencana - Sigma Lift & Escalator (a list of all Sigma elevator and escalator projects in Indonesia, including LG and GoldStar projects in the past) Sigma